Electronic Techniques and Chinese Food
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: FINAL INSTALLMENT, THIS IS THE END OF AN EPIC SAGA. Warning for GREAT amounts of smut in this piece. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first Torchwood fanfic so bear with me now...**

**I unfortunately don't own Capitan Jack or any of the others for that matter. Damnation.**

**Well because in my world everything is perfect, try and picture this. Team; Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Gwen. ALL VERY MUCH ALIVE. Well apart from Jack...**

Electronic Techniques and Chinese Food

Sighing, Capt. Jack drew on great restores of effort to cross his legs on his desk. Feeling utterly exhausted, he drained a mug of Ianto's coffee, industrial strength, just as he liked it. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he let his head droop over the back rest of the chair. Feeling like he needed a months amount of sleep, he tried to close his eyes, but as soon as they were shut, a strange beeping noise alerted him.

Groaning, he pulled his legs from the desk and trudged throughout the Hub in search of the mysterious _beeping_ noise. He kept looking, and following the noise, when he came to the storage area.

He checked the scanners to see if there were any life readings inside, and once "the coast was clear", Jack walked in.

It seemed pretty normal to him. Dusty artifacts. Alien technologies. Everything seemed as it should be. Irritated that he couldn't find anything, Jack was now extra determined to find out what it was.

Seeing a flashing light at the end of one of the shelves, he thought that was a pretty good place to start so he lowered his whole body to come eye level with the shelf. Suddenly something zoomed out of the dark and latched itself onto the Capitan's chest. Before he could rip the obstruction out of his abdomen, after causing blinding pain, it buried itself in to layers of muscle and tissue.

Feeling sick from the pain which was beginning to subside, Jack walked back to his office, barely noticing that the beeping had stopped. There, he assumed his previous position, sprawled across his desk and chair and promptly fell asleep.

Coming home to an empty household, free of any signs of Rhys (thank the Lord), Gwen was pleasantly appeased to read the note he had left her;

_Gwen,_

_I will be gone for a few days, but I don't think you will notice. If you do some home in the time that I am gone, please don't eat all of the chocolate in the fridge._

_Don't worry about me I am safe where I am and I will be home soon._

_Rhys._

Almost skipping with happiness that she didn't have to face his ridiculous questions about her work all night, Gwen thought she would have a bath, and perhaps make herself some tea and relax for the night.

Then she had remembered that Jack was all alone in the Hub, and since Rhys wasn't here she could do what she wanted.

Gwen drew some hot water and had a brief bath, washing her hair and scrubbing herself clean, she realized that she was hoping to look nice for Jack.

Sitting down on the side of the bath in her towel, Gwen ran her fingers through her hair and calmed herself, willing all the fantasies she had about Jack would subside. She thought of him all the time, sometimes without even picking up on it.

_No wonder Rhys sounded upset in his letter_, she thought, picking out underwear for that evening. Picking up a matching lingerie set which was red and lacy, she tried to convince herself that she wasn't dressing up for his pleasure.

Finding herself buttoning up a particularly tight shirt, which made her look curvy and sexy, she was shocked at herself. _Who are you kidding? You haven't had a shag in months, maybe Jack will like these jeans..._she thought, picking up her brand new blue jeans. Running through what she had just said Gwen mentally slapped herself.

_Bad Gwen! You have Rhys. _

_But Rhys is SO boring. He isn't even immortal._

_Who else have you met that isn't immortal?_

_No one, but-_

_No buts. Change your shirt._

_Fine. I will be all sensible, maybe he likes sensible, like a secretary look..._

_Will you stop being so desperate!? Rhys will be home in a few days, then we can surprise him. So to speak._

_Oh so I have to be the romantic one now do I? See that is boring. Which proves my point. Jack isn't boring._

_No, this is what we will do. We are going to pick up Chinese. Then we are going to sleep over at the Hub-_

_With Jack._

_-yes, with Jack. And nothing will happen because we have boring Rhys and we don't want to hurt him..._

_...physically or emotionally?_

_Well not emotionally, not yet._

_Gwen Devil 1, Gwen Angel 0._

Jack's Chinese-take away-sensors had never woken him before. But this time his take away senses got the better of him.

Rolling off his chair he landed with a thump on the ground, and with his now seemingly endless supply of energy, righted himself, fixed his suspenders, and marched towards the central area, wanting some company. He didn't even care if a Weevil had bought him Chinese. The important thing was that the mystery person/thing had bought food with them.

He leant over the balcony, leaning on his forearms, to try and catch a glimpse of this food-bringing person.

As he leant over, his eyes scanned the desks, Owen's was empty, apart from an empty pizza box. Tosh's desk was free of anyone, just a pile of neatly stacked papers and post-it notes stuck to every part of computer screen that wasn't necessary.

His eyes flicked over to Gwen's desk, and his hopes were immediately lifted when he saw her bag beside her desk. His hopes were re-enforced when a Gwen looking hand came out from behind the desk and placed to boxes of Chinese food in their little containers on the lid of the desk.

Jack sauntered down the stairs, and strolled over to Gwen's desk. He didn't even jump when Gwen appeared from behind the desk. He actually had to restrain himself from falling over, or drooling.

Gwen was wearing, a very tight red ¾ length blouse, which he recognized as a shirt he had once complimented. She was wearing blue jeans and she had her long hair in waves flowing down her back and across her shoulders.

'Hiya Jack. Hungry?' she indicated to the boxes of Chinese. _Does he like my top? _A voice whispered in his ear. The pain had numbed now and seeming as all the blood in his system was elsewhere right now, Jack was completely disorientated by the noise in his ear.

'Sorry, what did you just say?' Jack asked, trying to force himself to believe that Gwen had said those words as a joke.

'I asked if you were hungry,' she replied, casually. _Gwen! Act normal!_

Ahh, so it was Gwen's voice. Wait, her WHAT!? Her voice was speaking to him, mentally. _What is going on here? _Jack thought to himself.

Remembering that as a matter of fact he was hungry, he thought that he would say something about food.

'Umm, yeah sure! I'm starving,' he said, trying to act as casual as Gwen.

They each picked up a box and went and sat down on the sofa near the door. Jack was enjoying his meal until the noise can back.

_Wow, he looks so great when he eats with chopsticks._

_GWEN! Stop drooling. He can probably see that. _

Jack looked down, and found that yes, he probably does look good eating with chopsticks, and wondered why this thought had never occurred to him before. _Well, its not my thought, _he thought.

Thinking about how far this, _thing _could go, and curious about Gwen and what she was thinking, he decided to provoke Gwen in any way possible, and see the outcome. It was sort of like a game slash experiment. And Jack decided, that yes, he was going to enjoy himself. A lot.

Jack thought to himself that he would begin his little game by doing the smallest and subtlest things, like resting back completely, leaning his back against the sofa and crossing his ankles on the coffee table.

_Oh, look at that. I wish he would act more casual though..._

_Why would he have to act casual! Gwen. You. Are. Here. To. Eat. Understood?_

_And also I am here to decrease the chance of me wringing Rhys' neck the next time I see him._

_That too._

Struggling to control himself and attempting not to laugh, Jack kept a straight face as he shrugged his suspenders off and ran his fingers through his hair.

All the sudden, he was assaulted by the image of Gwen, straddling him and running her fingers through his hair, then she leant down and kissed him.

As he tried to process this, he almost choked on a stray cashew and forced himself to swallow before he turned an ugly shade of red. _I have died like that before, not fun_.

_Gwen! Stop thinking like that, think of Rhys sitting alone somewhere in a bar. _

_Ha! _Gwen chuckled aloud. _Good on him. He has been having no fun since I met Jack and I haven't had any more orgasms from him either. When I get close, all I can think of is Jack, and then I get side-tracked. You know how I get._

_Yes I do! And mind you thats a very bad habit too. All you can ever think about is Jack._

_I know. Keep eating you, look casual._

Jack was running through the past conversation in his head. _When I get close, all I can think of is Jack...wow. _He certainly wasn't expecting that.

He finished his Chinese to look over at Gwen and found her gazing at him intently and twisting a piece of hair around her finger, thinking about the fantasy of hers when she is playing with Jack's hair and kissing him.

_Oh, I could use a drink right now. Something nice, a scotch or a nice red wine even._

_Yes, well I will allow that but don't get too carried away._

_What was the point of that warning? Of course I'm going to get carried away. I'll drink until Rhys looks thin._

_Ok. Fine. Do that but if he starts looking sexually appealing, then you know you have had too much._

_Deal._

Jack cleared away the empty boxes that previously contained food into a nearby bin, and found that he was a bit parched as well.

He lazily walked over to Gwen and offered her his hand. She took it and smiled gladly following him.

_His hands feel so nice. I wonder if he mouisterises..._

_He is bi. He probably does._

Jack fought very hard to not protect his pride, keeping his mouth shut.

They finally arrived at the conference room, and Jack let go of Gwen's hand and went over to the wall. He knelt down and started tapping with two fingers around the back of the LCD screen on the other side of the room. He continued tapping along until the wall echoed and made a sort of hollow sound.

'Aha! Found it! I had to hide my drinks from Owen and Tosh. Mostly Owen when he steals Tosh's equipment to find them with. Cheeky. Not that he can do that anymore I suppose. Dead men can't drink.'

He found an almost invisible seam in the paint and pulled it away to reveal a small cave like hole that contained bottle after bottle of wines and spirits. He cluttered around, bottles clinking against each other until he pulled out a bottle of something that Gwen had never seen before.

_Wow, I didn't know that he collected wine. That is either insanely old or he has just bought it like that, _her eyes skimming over the oddly shaped bottle, covered in a layer of dust, the label was one that she had never seen before.

_I wonder what that is. _

_Well I don't know._

_You drink more than I would like you to. You know lots of different wines and such. _

_I am choosing to ignore that comment. I am not an alcoholic. _

_Not all the time._

_Don't be a cow._

_What? I am just a figment of your imagination._

_Hmm...touche. _

_Devil Gwen 1, Angel Gwen 1.._

Jack couldn't resist himself, he started laughing at the obsured conversation going on in Gwen's head.

'What's that?' she asked, curious to know why he was laughing.

'Oh, this bottle just brings back old memories, thats all,' Jack lied, still trying not to laugh.

'Ah, and what, where is it from exactly? I want to know what it is before I drink it,'

'Just have some,' Jack concluded, pouring a glass for each of them and handing on to her.

The liquid came out sort of looking like champagne, but as it hit the glass it turned into a funny shade of red. Gwen looked skeptical, but found herself finishing the whole glass in one sip. She looked over at Jack who looked amused, grinning ear to ear in a flirtatious Jack-like way. He hadn't touched his glass.

'Are you trying to get me drunk, and then are you going to seduce me?'

_PLEASE GOD! MAKE HIM SAY YES! _

The voice was becoming almost to loud for Jack's ears.

_Calm down Gwen. Of course he is. Look at the way he is looking at you._

_I thought you were on "Team Rhys"?_

_Pfft no. I was just making sure you were drunk before you decided to do anything stupid. _

_Thanks, I think. Why hasn't he kissed me already though?_

That struck home to Jack. 'Maybe I am just trying to have a good time with a good friend.'

Gwen's face fell. But just by a little. Barely noticeable, but when you're listening to her thoughts, the message was loud and clear.

_Damn I thought we had a chance then._

_Disappointing. OH! Light bulb moment!_

_Brilliant. Fire away Einstein._

_Act drunk and then make your move. _

_Consider it done._

_Devil Gwen1, Angel Gwen 2._

An awkward silence settled over the pair. Jack took a sip of his oddly coloured and addicting liquid, his eyes never leaving Gwen's. Jack could see the look in her eye was not entirely innocent, for a change, and that when she bit down on her bottom lip, she clearly knew what she was doing.

Her face was still happy from the attempted joke of seduction, her clothes were slightly rumpled from sitting down to eat, and Jack noticed that she was barefoot after taking her shoes and socks off to tuck under her when she was eating.

_Time to shine Jack, _he thought to himself.

'Or maybe I am trying to seduce you, but you won't be drunk after one glass of that,' Jack said under his voice, taking another sip of the substance.

'Well pour me another glass then Capitan.' Gwen's response startled both of them.

_Hey! I thought we were trying to be subtle._

_Sorry I couldn't help myself._

_Good line though._

_I know. Honestly I think I have a surprising come-back for everything._

_Devil Gwen 2, Angel Gwen 2._

Jack poured another glass for Gwen, and thought, _You really shouldn't have said that Gwen, because I have a surprising line for everything. _

_'_Maybe I should have offered you a drink the last time you came in after a fight with _him.'_

'Maybe you should have, and maybe I would have said yes.'

_The games have begun_, Jack thought.

'Well then maybe I should have asked you on a date before you got married.'

_AHA! I knew he would say that._

_Quick Gwen! Think on your feet. What can you say to that?_

'And maybe I would have said yes and maxed out your credit card.'

'Who said we were going to a restaurant?'

'Exactly.'

_Damn! Gwen why did you say that. It wasn't even clever._

_I know. I completely blew that didn't I?_

_Utterly._

_Fabulous, just glorious._

Jack laughed again, and finished his drink with a grin. He topped up both of their glasses and led Gwen back to his office upstairs.

Gwen walked around the office as Jack put his drink down on the desk. Gwen chuckled and picked up the 3-D movie glasses that hung from his lamp.

'Entertainment Jack? I would have never guessed...' she put them back and rolled her eyes.

'They are actually void-stuff glasses. They can tell me if the thing I am looking at has traveled between the void of two parallel universes. I don't use them anymore though since the walls between the parallel worlds have been blocked off.'

'Intriguing,' Gwen said, not looking very interested.

'Yes. Actually not really. Do you know what is interesting?'

_Please tell me something good. Sex toys anything._

_Gwen. Focus._

_Right. No I never was any good at focusing on things. Sorry._

'What is interesting is that you haven't asked any probing questions yet, or accused me of anything. Yet.'

Gwen feigned looking hurt. 'Accuse! Me, never. No I just don't feel like fighting now. A nice sexy banter, now that is what I want.'

_I CANNOT believe you just said that! Sexy banter? Watch your tounge Mrs Rhys._

_Ha you forgot his last name. Actually, so did I. Shows how much I care._

'Well if I say so myself I am very good at sexy banter, as you say.'

'I think there are more things you are good at then that? Am I right?'

'Oh there is plenty that I am good at that you don't know about.'

'Really? Like what?' Gwen started to pace around the room again, glancing at things on shelves, and trying to pull Jack along.

_Keep your cool. This is going well._

_I know. I am very good at this. I wonder if I can last any Jack dirty talk. _

Jack considered her last thoughts. _Dirty talk hmm? I'm good at that too. _

'I'm good at a lot of things, like dirty talk, for example,' he said flippantly, acting as casual as possible.

Gwen caught her breath.

_OH OMY GOD HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! _

_Stop overacting before you implode. _

_Right. Ok. I am calm. I am an autumn lily floating down an amber river._

_I'm not even going to ask-_

_Its from the Little Book of Calm. I sometimes read it if Rhys is annoying me. Thats why I have it memorized._

While Gwen was talking with herself, she had not noticed that Jack had moved to stand behind her, almost touching, and looked over her shoulder as she absentmindedly fiddled with a gadget sitting on Jack's desk.

He leant down, and waited until she had finished the conversation with her other side, and then placed his hands lightly on her hips.

Gwen dropped the gadget on the desk loudly and tried to recover, picking it back up almost immediately.

'See what I mean PC Cooper?' Jack whispered in her ear, chuckling.

'I think you have made something of a point. But I don't really understand the whole picture,' Gwen replied trying to regain her cool that she had worked so hard to grasp.

'Oh really, what a pity,' Jack whispered in her other ear, as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

Gwen swallowed, and twisted so that her back was against the desk and she was facing Jack, giving her no option but to snake her arms around his neck.

They looked each other right in the eyes, Jack's unnatural blue eyes into her seeming ordinary brown eyes that made the person she was making eye contact with feel as if they are missing out on something.

'Yes, it is a pity. I'm taking it you would like to expand on that point?'

_Well said. I commend you, you are playing your cards well._

_Thank-you, I know I am. I feel as if those eyes are staring right into my soul. _

_Corny._

_Very, but I suppose its right, well thats what they say on TV anyways._

_You have a point there._

_Devil Gwen 3, Angel Gwen 2._

_'_Oh Gwen I have been waiting to expand on that point the first time you walked in here with boxes of pizza and a drenched coat.'

_Did he just say he loved me!?_

_Maybe, shut up I want to listen._

'I want to show you how a person like you should be seduced,' Jack said. 'Only if you want to, because I'm sure that Rhys is waiting for your call.'

_Jack! You just ruined probably the sexiest thing that anyone has ever said to me. Why did you have to bring Rhys into this?_

_Hes right though. You should call Rhys. _

_No I refuse._

_You are so going to regret this in the morning. _

'What happens in this office, stays in this office. Are you willing to let that happen Jack?'

Jack didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer to him and leant in to kiss her. Gwen closed her eyes and waited for the kiss, begging for her heart rate to slow down, for she was certain that Jack could hear it.

'If I was to seduce you properly, I wouldn't kiss you first. I would slowly undress you taking all the time in the world,' Jack whispered, their foreheads almost touching.

He slowly slid his hands up the sides of Gwen's waist, barely brushing past her breasts and ending up on her shoulders. He then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, his eyes never leaving hers.

**OK I WILL WRITE A WHOLE SEX CHAPTER **_**IF **_**I GET 5 OR MORE REVIEWS WHICH I WILL BE CHECKING DAILY FROM THE 28/11/09. HOPE YOU LIKE IT GWACK FANARINOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah good old reviews. Very satsisfying. **

**ROMEOWYN: Ca va ma nouvelle amis??? Je suis francaise aussi, ce bein ci to aime ma histoire!**

**ANNATW: Thanks and I'm pretty sure you cant review 5 times. Which is gay.**

**MR PALMER: Im almost not counting yours cause i told you to review, but I will.**

**Dedicated to Maddie my sexy friend who has food poisoning. **

**PART 2:**

_**Now...where was I? Oh yes, Jack is feeling Gwen up, hmmm how will this play out?**_

Gwen's blouse was almost open, when Jack spun her around so she resumed her previous position pressed up against his desk with Jack's hips pressing into her lower back.

'Has anyone ever undressed you slowly, and softly?' Jack whispered in her ear, chuckling slightly whilst kissing down her neck and back up again.

'Has anyone ever taken the time to whisper in your ear like this, giving you goosebumps?' he said in her other ear, his fingers trailing down her clavicle, and all the way down to the last few buttons, where he undid one of them and trailed his fingers back up her arms leaving goosebumps in his wake.

_GWEN! SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU FAINT!_

_I'm so relaxed, if I was going to enjoy this anymore you could just pour me into a bowl._

_Please could you just say something so you seem normal. Well just a little word or something?_

_O MY GOD! His hands are so soft and nice._

_GWEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

_Yes your right. Ok now I have to form words._

Jack bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. He kept caressing her skin, running his fingers over the surface, but was quickly getting bored of it so he decided what would happen if...

'Um, uh, Jack? What about Ianto?' Gwen said ruining his fantasy. _Yeah, what about Ianto???_

**I KNOW JACK WOULDN'T SAY THIS BUT, I LOVE GAY(-ISH) PEOPLE AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON, BUT I DON'T LIKE JANTO. SORRY.**

'Ah, well when you put it like that-' Jack was suddenly interrupted by the flashing alarm outside his office telling him that someone had come in.

_Who is that! They must be punished!_

_Its probably Tosh trying to get some extra work done._

_Or it might be Owen completely drunk. I assume if thats who it is he will pass out soon and we won't wake him. Much._

But both of Gwen's sides were incorrect as they soon found out as the silhouette of a male, not stumbling drunkenly rounded the corner to Jack's office.

'SHIT!' Jack whispered hoarsly in her ear, shoving her briskly away and gesturing for her to hide somewhere as Ianto tapped on the door gently.

Gwen frantically looked around for a sufficent and un-lame hidding place where Ianto wouldn't find her in, and Jack was picking up any proof that she was there.

_GWEN! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!_

_Oh yes you're so special. Shut up and hide._

_Yes that would be fabulous if there was anywhere to hide._

_Whatever. Look harder!_

All the sudden she was grabbed and shoved into a strange blue-lighted, air-conditioned small space and then the door (where ever that was), was slammed shut behind her.

_Very original Jack, you've hidden me in the secret safe._

_Not that it is secret I mean even Owen could open it._

_Don't be so harsh._

_What I think its a brilliant idea that Jack hid me in the safe. Ianto might not know its here._

_Whatever._

Devil Gwen 4, Angel Gwen 2.

Jack mentally thanked Gwen and assumed a position on his chair and pretended to be asleep as he was in conference room when there came an impatient knocking on the door and it was opened quietly by a sleepy looking Ianto.

Jack pretended to look as if he had just woken up, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands and yawning loudly, readjusting his suspenders, and checking his fob watch for the time.

'Jack? I didn't wake you did I?' Ianto sounded like he wanted something, and Jack hated it when people sound like they want things.

'No, no I had to get up anyway,' he said sleepily running his fingers through his hair. 'Is there any reason in particular that is essential right now, it being, almost 11:30pm?' he finished off with a yawn.

'Sorry Jack, I just got a call from my family and its important and I'm leaving fist thing tomorrow to go back home for a few weeks. Would it be okay if I took that time off?'

_Why can't I hear what they are saying!?_

_Well maybe if you shut up then I could listen!_

_Yes but I still can't hear them Gwen._

_Shhhh I think I can make it out if I put my head like this. _ Gwen tilted her head to the side and knocked over a stack of papers. Gwen immediately put her hands over her mouth and backed as far as she could into the safe.

'What was that?' Ianto said after hearing a muffled noise coming from the safe. He walked over to where the safe was, only to be spun around by Jack, and sent almost tumbling into his embrace, their lips locking for a few long moments.

'I'll really miss you,' Jack said as earnestly as he could muster without sounding fake. 'Of course I'll give you the time off. Just don't do anything drastic while you're away. Don't want you getting hurt now,' Jack emphasized his care, or lack thereof by kissing Ianto again tenderly on the lips.

'I really appreciate it Jack,' he said, his hands sliding down Jack's sides and stopping so that he was almost touching Jack's enormous hard-on. Jack pulled away as casually as he could before Ianto found what lay under his pants, holding Ianto's hands in his.

'Ok then. Don't die Ianto Jones,' he joked half-heartedly wanting to go back to teasing Gwen, currently hidden in his safe.

'Ha sure, well I would say the same to you but its kinda inevitable, and I know you'll come back to me after,' Ianto said to Jack, releasing his hands and moving toward the door.

'We'll celebrate when I get back,' he said over his shoulder. 'Don't forget to call my mobile,' he added with a wink as he left the Hub.

_Oh thats so sweet._

_Stop eaves dropping Gwen!_

_Well its sweet though you have to admit!_

_Whatever, I don't think its right, a man and a woman, not two men together._

_You are so...annoying and selfish!_

_What? I want all of Jack and none of Rhys._

_Well I think that you shouldn't say that. Two people have found love and thats all that matters._

_Yeah but they are both blokes._

_Whats wrong with that? You have to keep in mind that Jack _is _from the 51__st__ century, not the 21__st__._

_Shut up._

_Just saying._

Devil Gwen 5, Angel Gwen 2.

Jack tried not to verbally agree with her, instead watching Ianto leave via the visitors exit from the balcony.

Ianto turned around as he got onto the lift, and waved. Jack tried to be romantic and blew a kiss which Ianto lamely caught and put down his pants. Jack had to laugh.

_Now, _he thought. _ Back to Gwen, unless she has suffocated in the safe..._

Jack pushed the vile thought out of his mind and walked back to his office.

**DO NOT FEAR FOR I AM JUST WARMING UP! NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON, BUT THE PARENTALS ARE GETTING SUSPICOUS AND CAN NOW ONLY WRITE FROM NOW TO THEN. I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THIS DISPLEASES ME GREATLY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MINIONS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry FF! I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! Don't hate me! I still love you!

And I only found inspiration today after watching season 1 again and getting the shit scared out of me.

**{For Lack Of A Better Title…} ROAR!**

When Jack came and opened the safe, Gwen hurtled out of it like a wild woman, racing over to Jack's desk putting her hands on the sides and leaning forward breathing very deeply.

Giving Jack the _perfect _view. As much as he wanted to take her then and there, he decided not to.

_For FUCKS sake Jack! Fucking lock me in a safe why don't you?_

_Hey, whose side are you on all the sudden? I thought you were meant to be nice, and I was the bitch._

_Tables have turned, and I think you have gotten into something you shouldn't have. Think of Rhys._

_I'd rather not thank-you._

_Don't be rude, he is probably sitting alone in a bar blindly drunk and spilling his drink._

_Sucker…_

_Gwen. Don't make me-_

_Don't threaten me you stupid cow, for Christs sake turn around woman and check out Jack._

_Fine. But this isn't over._

_Shut up._

Devil Gwen 6, Angel Gwen 2.

She turned to find Jack leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his erection now _very noticeable. _He raised an eyebrow at her.

'A tad stuffy in there,' Gwen tried to explain.

Jack nodded, unconvinced. He sauntered over to her and stood at kissing distance.

_EEP!_

_Will you shut up. Please for the love of baby Jesus._

_Sorry. _

_Yes, well._

Jack bit his lip, trying to chuckle at her thoughts. He cocked his head to the side, studying her expression.

'What?' Gwen asked getting hot under his penetrating gaze.

'Has anyone ever seduced you?' Jack asked casually, as if he was asking her how she took her coffee.

_Shit! Here it is!_

_Quiet. And lie. _

_No, lying is bad. And how is that in anyway possible? To be quiet _and _lie at the same time?_

_Do it!_

'What sort of a question is that?' Gwen said uneasily with a half smile.

'It is a fairly straight forward question Gwen Cooper. Has anyone ever seduced you, properly? The type of seduction where whenever they walk into the room you just, _melt_,' Jack whispered, his lips so close to hers now it was a tease to be there.

'Well, um. Yes, there is Rhys,' she said with a quiver in her voice.

'I'm not buying it,' Jack replied his lips a millimetre from hers. Gwen moved forward to make contact, just as Jack moved away.

_I told you not to lie._

_What would you know? You're a virgin._

_If I am a part of you and basically a figment of your imagination, then surely I can't be._

_Touché._

Devil Gwen 6, Angel Gwen 3.

'So, how do men normally get your attention? Asking you on a date? For you're number?'

'That is none of you're business Jack,' Gwen said back, her voice automatically quivering every time she said his name.

'As your boss, it is completely and fully my business,' he informed her, coming to stand in front of her again.

'Well…'

'Well what? Once you are home what happens then?' Jack asked, sounding purely quizzical. 'Do they take you to the unmade bed, strip you and have sex with you? Is that what Rhys does?' Jack asked, imagining what having sex with Gwen would be like. His hard on grew a bit more, again. Really, it was a gift.

'I think Rhys is a perfect gentlemen in the bedroom for your information,' Gwen lied.

_He's dull._

_And boring._

_That's why we had Owen._

_Yes. And Rhys is boring._

_You said that already._

_Did I?_

_Well I can hardly blame you, look at him, he is amazing._

_I wonder how he takes his women…_

_Good idea! Ask. I _dare _you._

'So all the other men you have been with have been what? Animals? Trained in captivity?'

'Well if you think you're so great, how do you do it?'

'I asked first,' Jack said.

'Yes, but I did this first,' Gwen said, reaching forward and taking Jack by the lapels. She kissed him hard and he kissed back. His arms encircled her small waist and she put on hand on his waist, and one on his chest.

'Is that all you got?' Jack asked pulling away from the kiss to nibble at her neck.

Gwen groaned in pleasure from his kisses and let her hand wander. It trailed down his chest and all the way down to cup him tightly massaging him through his pants.

'How about that, Captain?' Gwen said sounding pleased with herself.

'Well then, if that is how it's going to be-' Jack trailed off. He slipped his hand under the part of her blouse that was undone and cupped her through her bra.

Jack could feel her rock hard nipples through the lace material. He rubbed his fingers across the surface of her bra, massaging her softly.

'Christ Jack,' Gwen said, tossing her head back.

'It's only fair,' he said.

'Oh really then?' she asked cheekily. Gwen took her hand from him, causing him to sigh. But his fears were quickly erased as she confidently unthreaded his belt and undid the button that was holding his pants together. She pushed her hand down his pants, not at all surprised by the lack of underwear he was wearing.

She took him into her hand roughly and stroked him hard. 'Easy there Gwen we've only just begun,' Jack said with a surprising amount of self-control.

_Rhys would have come by now._

_He does have a ridiculously tiny cock._

_Who Jack! Are we thinking of the same one?_

_No I was referring to Rhys. _

_Oh yes, defiantly minuscule._

Devil Gwen 7, Angel Gwen 3.

Jack laughed at this. He knew he had bigger balls than Rhys, but seeing images emitted through Gwen's memory he found out just how tiny Rhys really was. Really, _really tiny. _

'What's so funny?' Gwen asked.

_Was it something I did?_

_If you keep talking I won't hear the answer._

_God he is big…_

_I noticed._

'Nothing, don't worry,' Jack said, his fingers sliding down her cleavage and over the top of her breasts. After throwing her blouse into a far off corner of his office, Jack's skilled hand slipped around to the back of her bra and he quickly and one handed removed it. He took in the sight in front of him; Gwen's breasts, milky and soft, and they were all his.

Jack held Gwen's breasts a little cautiously, as if he was afraid she was going to break. Really, he was waiting for her to make the next move. His eyes bored into hers, Gwen forgetting to make any movements at all, just letting Jack take the reins so to speak.

He edged her on with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. Gwen stroked him loosely and slowly.

_I am going to make him beg._

_He might not be able to though._

_What in hell are you on about?_

_Well, he is so experienced, he has probably already had you in a different universe of his._

_Well, he might not have. Down on your knees Capitan._

Jack decided to rub it in, and make her flustered. 'Don't make me beg now, Gwen,' his sexy American accent washing away cool Gwen had retained.

'Ah, well,' she started. Jack kissed her again, a soft teasing kiss like he was daring her to take him. He kissed her hard and roughly pressing his body to hers, positioning himself in Gwen's hand in a way that she wouldn't be able to resist him.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

_Because you asked for it. I was a VERY suggestive top you well, were wearing remember I warned you but-_

_Shut up, I'm melting and you are ruining it fool._

Devil Gwen 8, Angel Gwen 3.

_Melt, _Jack thought. _I have never heard that one before. Although I have never listen to anyone's thoughts as I have been fucking them either,_ he mused to himself.

'_Shit,' _Gwen whispered against his lips, breaking away from him for a moment.

'What's up?'

'I don't know, if you're, well you know, exactly, well, uh, well, you know,' she muttered a little embarrassed.

Jack laughed. 'What, that I won't fit in you? Well , let's see then,' he grinned, his hands unbuttoning her jeans and tossing them aside. He surprised her by picking her up and dropping her on his desk gently.

Jack looked back to Gwen, her hair falling across her face, and her nipples so rock hard they looked like they hurt. So being the gracious boss that Jack is, he decided to put Gwen out of her misery.

Jack leant down and placed a kiss on her breasts, looking up before licking her pebbled nipples and sucking them into oblivion in Gwen's point of view. Her fingers twisted through his perfect hair and she bit her lip, trying to release the tension that was growing in her stomach.

Just from sucking her nipples, Gwen was about to come. Jack could tell, not by reading her thoughts because at the moment they were indecipherable, just by the way she curled her toes, her legs wrapped around his waist, her soaking panties pressing against his massive hard on.

Gwen groaned as Jack pulled away, not giving her the satisfaction she needed.

**OK IT HAS BEEN AGES AND I AM KINDA STUCK IN A RUT, SO BEFORE I START WRITING AGAIN, HOW DOES EVERYBODY FEEL ABOUT GWACK ORAL? CAUSE I'M WILLING TO WRITE IT IF YOU'RE WILLING TO REVIEW IT…**


	4. Chapter 4

**LET'S NOT FAFF ABOUT HERE PEOPLE. I know it has been like...oh...a year or so...oops...again. Sorry for depriving you of the amazingness which is coming.**

**THE BEST CHAPTER YET...you ready?**

Jack raised up a fraction, to admire the scene before him. A Welsh beauty, spread out like a fucking invitation on his desk. Completely naked, her arms twisted above her head almost encircling her glossy dark hair. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her lower lip, apparently experiencing a great amount of pleasure. Beautiful, creamy white breasts lay before him, her nipples looked so hard, so delicious. His eyes travelled lower, silently adoring her flat, smooth stomach and her curvy hips.

He could hardly restrain himself.

Gwen looked up at him, in anticipation of what to come. She felt self-concious, lying out on his desk and feeling more turned on than she had in a _long _time. She was so close, just remembering him touching her in a more intimate way than anyone had ever done made her actually shiver with arousal.

'Be patient with me,' Jack said in a low husky voice. He dipped his head down to gently kiss down the slim column of her neck. Reaching the point where her pulse was quickly throbbing just below her skin, Jack began to softly suck leaving a small mark.

Gwen gasped, her hands flying into his soft hair trying to urge his talented mouth lower. Grinning, Jack slowly kissed a trail between the valley of her breasts and down towards her belly button.

'Your skin is so smooth, so soft,' he whispered against the surface of her skin, one arm supporting him on the desk, his fingers of the other tracing delicate patterns on the skin of her thigh. She softly whimpered, biting her lip as to not make too much noise. Once again, Gwen shut her eyes, her back arching into his touch.

Smiling, he began to touch his lips softly across her abdomen at random, with every kiss he was rewarded with a soft whimper from Gwen, audible or not he could still hear.

Gwen began to get restless with arousal. Threading her fingers into his hair, she tried to get him to lower his head to where she needed it most. She could feel her soaked panties clinging to her skin, frustrated with his lack of attention to this particular area.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him, his cheeky grin plastered on his face. Jack looked more seductive than ever, his smile penetrating her, shooting another round of heat straight between her thighs.

'Jack,' she said, trying to sound like she had a grip on the situation, but it was plain to see that she was on the opposite side of the sector.

'Mhmm?' he mumbled, his mouth currently occupied by teasing her. He moved up to one of her breasts, glancing back at her he could she that she was gazing straight at him with so much intense arousal, he knew if he didn't move soon, he would be in trouble.

He flicked out his tongue, lightly touching the very tip of one of her nipples. Gwen gasped at the sudden touch, knowing that his plan was to get her unimaginably turned on. It was working.

'Please.' It was all Gwen could manage to say. She was so turned on, so relaxed that in that moment she realised that it would take an inferno to move her from her place on the desk.

'Baby,' Jack said in a low voice. 'Just tell me,' he asked moving up to gently suck the point on her neck he had found earlier. He kissed a trail back to her lips, softly kissing around the corners of her mouth, finding she was kissing him back. They stayed in that position until Gwen needed air. Gasping as she broke away, she realised that he knew exactly what she wanted. Needed. He just wanted her to tell him.

Gwen forced her eyes open, looked straight at him and spoke. 'Touch me Jack,' she said in a slightly shaky voice. She looked him up and down, as if to challenge him. She pulled herself up a little higher, but only for the moment it took her to rip his shirt open. His chest was bare to her now, his tan skin covering flat toned muscle. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel his strength.

Seeing Gwen appraising him in such a way, returned fire to Jack's eyes, he felt a strong tug in his chest, a tug which urged him to break to rules, be mischievous, and most of all down-right dirty.

With a cheeky grin and a new light in his eyes, Jack pushed Gwen's barely there panties to the side, smoothly plunging two fingers straight into her. Gwen gasped, her eyes crossing and let her head thunk against the desk. Unaware of any pain the drop may of caused, Gwen was overcome by the obscene pleasure Jack had managed to create between her thighs.

Jack continued to push his fingers into her, slowly. He wanted her drugged with pleasure, just on the edge of ecstasy. He curled his fingers inside of her, bringing her to arch her back, wanting more. Needing more.

'Jesus, you are _so, wet. _Its almost insane. So tight,' he murmured. He lazily pushed his fingers into her, his long fingers brushing her g-spot. He jerked his fingers at his leisure before pulling them almost all the way out, before quickly pushing back in.

Gwen panted, her moans only interrupted by whimpers. She lay squirming, needing him to move faster. 'Jack, _please,_' she gasped as he scissored his fingers, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

'Please what? Gwen, all you have to do is ask me, I'll do it. Anything to hear you scream my name,' he said roughly as he moved his fingers faster inside her.

'Fuck, Jack!' she moaned loudly. She was so close, it was frustratingly out of her grasp. It was right in front of her. 'Please, more,' she gasped, his fingers working in and out, yet Jack didn't look the least bit fazed.

'Oh, you want more?' he said innocently his lips grazing over hers.

'Please Jack, please,' she said, feeling light headed with pleasure.

He let his thumb slip under her panties, circling the little bundle of nerves. As she felt him touch her clit, her hips jerked violently into his hand. Jack smirked at her response. 'You liked that huh?' he asked.

'Jack!' Gwen moaned, feeling so close to coming. She felt a rush from her head to her clit, igniting her entire body and making her toes curling. 'Don't stop! So close!' she whimpered out, her hips grinding against his fingers.

Jack pressed his thumb hard into her clit, rubbing it in the smallest circles. He scissored his fingers into her feeling her body clench.

'Gwen, look at me,' he said. Gwen's eyes snapped open, her dilated pupils giving away just how much he was effecting her. 'Come for me Gwen, let me hear you.'

That was all she needed to push her over the edge. 'Jack!' she screamed.

She splintered violently, her shoulders pushing down as she pushed her hips up, trying to ride out as much pleasure as she could.

Jack continued to move his fingers, slowly bring her down. She kept shuddering, as smaller orgasms still wracked through her body. 'Holy. Fuck,' was all she managed to say smiling up at the ceiling gasping as she felt another mini-gasm rush up her body.

She looked up at Jack, his large stature looming over the desk, bending down to pick her up. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist, and slipped her arms around his neck.

'And that, is how to give a woman the best orgasm of her life,' Jack said with a triumphant smile.

'Come to think about it, yeah. That was,' she agreed.

'Well, if Rhys was my competition then...' he trailed off.

_HOLY JESUS MOTHER OF FUCKING CHRIST._

_I can't agree more._

_And you said not to come here, HOW WRONG WERE YOU? Ha!_

_I didn't say that._

_You did too._

_Fine. Shut up I am still enjoying myself._

Devil Gwen 9, Angel Gwen 3.

Jack began to chuckle at her internal conversation. 'Hush Jack, its your turn,' Gwen said matter-of-factly.

'My turn? For what-'

'Put me down,' Gwen said, cutting him off.

'Uh, ok?' Jack said a little confused, but loosened his grip on her. As soon as her feet hit the floor she sunk to her knees in front of him and grabbed him without warning. '_Jesus!' _he gasped, not expecting her to do that.

Grabbing him at the base, she sucked the tip of him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip. Her other hand began to slowly and tightly work him at the base, her fingers dragging up and down.

Jack hadn't felt anything this good for a long time. He felt his eyes crossing, his knees almost buckling at the sensation.

'God, Jack,' she said releasing him for a moment. 'You are so hard, so big,' she whispered, letting her breath ghost over his cock before sucking him back into her mouth again.

Threading his fingers into her hair he pulled her up a little. 'Much more of any of that and I won't last much longer,' he said pulling her to her feet.

'Fine, only if you promise to fuck me now. And properly,' she added, pressing against him, feeling his hard on against her stomach.

'I don't think that will be a problem,' he replied, his hands going to her hips and pressing her into him further. He lent down to kiss her, but before he could she pulled away. Jack pulled back too, looking confused.

'Before you get too carried away,' she said linking her wrists behind his neck. 'I just want you to, well,' she said looking a little embarrassed.

'What is it?' he asked with a smile.

'Well, I just. I have this...thing.'

_A fantasy. _Her thoughts filled in for her lack of words.

'Yes?' Jack said warily, leaning in closer. 'How do you want it?' he asked for her, feeling that she was feeling silly about it. He would do anything for her.

Gwen blushed a deep red colour. 'The chair,' she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He finally understood. Grinning, he nodded. 'You wanna ride me, in my own chair?' he asked huskily, kissing her deeply.

'Uhuh,' is all she could manage.

_Please. Say yes._

Jack felt a strong wave of need hit him, seeing that in the eyes of Gwen, he meant as much to her as she did to him. He felt relieved, knowing all this time that she wanted him, but not really thinking, _that much. _Not as much as he did. Never in, well, _another, _thousand years. So Jack let go of his restraint.

She could feel herself breaking out in goosebumps where Jack's hands roamed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and they walked backwards together in the direction of his chair. Jack felt his knees his the soft material, and she quickly followed suit, climbing onto his lap.

Gwen made quick work of what was left of his dark blue button down, throwing it over her shoulder. She couldn't keep her hands off him, sliding over his shoulders, down his chest, tracing patterns over his biceps and pecs. His hard six pack rippled as she lightly moved her fingers across them, giving her a jolt of pleasure seeing him react to her touch like that.

Jack kept his hands on her hips, not wanting to unleash something within him he couldn't reign in. Now was not the time for fast. Now was the time to have some nice slow sex, with the person he loved more than anything in the world.

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly, but the fact that she was desperate for him shone through clearly.

Jack paused, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked softly before kissing her softly. Gwen shot him a sceptical look, before smiling.

'I have been waiting a while to do this you know,' she said against his lips in her soft Welsh lilt. Her confession hit him hard. He didn't have much time to think though, as she lowered her self slowly onto him.

He was so huge, she was so tight. Both of them moaned as Gwen lowered herself halfway down Jack's enormous length. She threw her head back and gripped his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. Jack surged up into her, pushing further into Gwen than anyone had ever before.

She gasped, clenching her quads and lifting herself almost all the way off him, only to plunge right back down again taking him all in up to the hilt. She needed more, she needed more of Jack.

She lent down and kissed him, harder than before. Their tongues moving against each others, Jack's hands circled around her waist once more and moved to massage her round arse. As Gwen felt him touch her there she began to smile.

_Just as I always dreamt... _

Jack began to move faster at another confession not meant for his ears, but meant so much to him. She met his thrusts, her hips grinding down on his. He looked into her face, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders and bouncing with every move. Her breasts moved with her body and he found it hard to restrain himself. He leaned forward and captured one of her nipples, sucking her dizzy.

She twisted her hands into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to her. He could now sense that she was close. She could feel the heat low in her belly closing in, threatening to explode.

'Oh Jack!' she moaned as she met his hips. 'Jack, please,' she gasped out as he pushed into her powerfully, thrusting in and out quickly.

Jack was having trouble maintaining his cool. As much as she begged for him to come, he wanted to push her over the edge at least once more before he came. He did have some self restraint after all those years. Even so...

'Please what Gwen? You want me to make you come again? Make you come so hard, every time you shut your eyes all you will feel is me. Every time you think of sex, you will still be able to feel me, every time you see me you remember this night,' Jack whispered in a husky voice in her ear.

'Too, late,' she panted, her head lolling back with pleasure as he pistoned into her from below. 'I already get wet just by thinking of you,' she revealed with a gasp.

'Really?' he asked with a grin, his thumb moving between them before stopping to press hard against her clit. Gwen nearly came there and then. Jack began to move is thumb in circles, drugging her with pleasure. 'I had no idea I had that affect on you,' he replied honestly. 'Good to keep in mind though,' he added before kissing her hard. Their kiss soon became too much for her and she had to break away for air.

That didn't keep Jack from kissing her though. His mouth moved down her neck to the spot where he had uncovered earlier. He sucked on the skin above her rapid pulse with the same rhythm same his thumb and thrusts. Almost instantaneously, he felt her muscles contracting around him, squeezing him harder than before, her moans and gasps becoming louder and louder.

'Oooh! Jaaack!' Gwen moaned loudly, shattering in his arms. Her orgasm hit her hard, causing her to almost collapse in his arms. Jack caught her and held her closely to him, the after shocks of another strong orgasm still shaking through her body.

It was only then that Jack realised she had scratched his back, using her nails to add pain to the pleasure, which only turned him on more. 'Jeez woman, you do leave a mark,' he chuckled looking over his shoulder to watch the red marks bloom in long rows of five.

With sudden seriousness, Gwen cupped his jaw in her hand, her thumb softly stroking his cheek. 'I wanted you to remember this too,' she said with a sad smile.

_She really doesn't get it, does she? _He thought as she kissed him softly on the lips. Jack couldn't make himself kiss her back.

When she finally noticed that she was kissing a pair of unmoving lips she pulled away, blushing with embarrassment. 'Did I do something wrong?' she whispered, looking up at him through long eye lashes.

Jack stood up locking his arms around her waist, giving her time to wrap her long legs around his hips. He groaned, feeling her heat and tightness still pulling his extremely hard cock into her. He pushed her up against the wall behind his desk, thrusting up from a completely new angle.

'Oh, Jack!' she gasped. 'You've barely giving me time to recover,' smiled Gwen, but looking at Jack's face, she could see that this wasn't the time for games.

He looked at her, really looked. His gaze seemed to drive all the way down into the depths of her mind, like he could read her thoughts. He looked shocked.

'Seriously? Really Gwen? Did I not make myself clear earlier to you when I said I've wanted this since I first saw you walk in here dripping with rain?' Jack said, thrusting into her deeper than before, stretching her more than before.

Gwen made an attempt at not being too loud, biting her lip and closing her eyes, and keeping them closed, not being able to face Jack's stare.

'Gwen, please,' he groaned lowly, almost growling in her ear.

'Oooh! Jack, ah!' she moaned as he picked up the pace. She forced her eyes open, and came face to face with him, looking at her with such intensity, such need, looking as desperate for her as she was for him that she was stunned. Gwen knew what she was doing when she came in here, it was clear in her thoughts. But it was only now that it clicked that so had the Capitan, choosing his words carefully to try and let her figure it out for herself. It was only now when he had given her the biggest clue, she had it figured out.

_He actually-_

_I mean-_

_With-_

_He really does-_

_Actually love me-_

_As much-_

_As I love-_

_Him._

_No._

_I love him more._

Devil Gwen & Angel Gwen = MINDBLOWN

Jack didn't know which stars to thank. They were finally both on the same page, understanding each other fully. Yet a small discrepancy was that she thought she could possibly love and adore him more than he. He doesn't sleep. More time to think about her, and love her with all his heart.

It took a while to realise that they had both stopped in their tracks, and were just staring at each other, as if to convey their love telepathically. Which was half working. It seemed that emotions could also be displayed to him via Gwen, so he was struggling coming to terms with his passion for her, and her returning passion him. It was emotionally draining him of all his energy.

Fuelled with a need to connect, Jack began to move. He was still as hard as ever, pushing into her as she fought back coming to quickly.

'Oooh! Jack! Please! Jack...' Gwen continued to moan each time he thrust into her. 'Please Jack, please...I need...need,' she whimpered, incoherent with pleasure and emotional onslaught.

He picked up his pace to piston into her with incredible speed, surely faster than anything human. She began to splinter into oblivion, and Jack felt his release coming closer and closer. 'You see Gwen? I need you too,' he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

'I see, me, too...' she whimpered coming down off another shattering high.

'Good,' said Jack with a smug expression thrusting faster and faster.

'Another!' moaned Gwen, feeling the next orgasm coming at full pelt in her direction.

It hit both of them at the same time. She roughly pulled him to her, kissing him passionately as her orgasm rocked through her. Jack groaned into her mouth and upon the sensation of Gwen's internal muscles rippling around him, he came harder than he had in a long time. She squeezed him dry, whimpering as she felt him come inside her.

'Holy fuck,' panted Jack, moving slowly back to his chair, collapsing with her in his arms.

All of the sudden, he felt shaky. Something was wrong.

'Jack! JACK!' was the last things he heard before blacking out from the terrible wrenching pain in his head.

He awoke to the feeling of someone softly slapping his face. 'Oi!,' he heard the harsh whisper coming from somewhere near him.

Cautiously opening one eye he was greeted with the beautiful, naked figure of Gwen. Smiling to himself he reached out to her, pulling her small waist onto his lap. 'No need to be curt,' he said with a chuckle.

'Well I wasn't the one that just died. For too long too,' she said against his neck, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

'Truly? How long was I out for?'

'Almost 20 minutes. You're usually back within five,' she sniffed.

Jack cupped her face in one hand, rubbing her back with the other. He lifted her chin so he could look at her properly. 'I'm sorry that I scared you,' he said gently kissing her while his thumb wiped away a lone tear.

'Yeah, well,' she smiled, kissing him back with gumption.

Jack waited to hear what witty retort he would hear, but it dawned on him that Gwen's alter-egos he was hearing had left. And the pain, and the black out...It was all making sense now.

Finally content, Jack dropped his head back against the chair, letting Gwen curl up and sleep against him.

**AW...SO LOVELY. THIS IS THE FINAL INSTALLMENT SO DON'T BE BADGERING ME FOR ANOTHER. WELL, NOT FOR THIS STORY ANYWAY. HAPPY READING ALL :D**


End file.
